Save me
by i-heart-jamm
Summary: When Kagome mother's fiancé starts acting weird, can Inu Yasha save her and Souta? yah yah, review sucks, so does story...sorry.


Save me

Kagome walked towards the well, ignoring Inu Yasha's yells. The raven haired beauty walked at a fast pace towards the Bone's Eaters well. She had just about reached it when she felt two strong arms hold her back.

"Let me go, Inu Yasha!" Kagome spat, him turning her around to face him.

"No! You are not going back! We need to find more jewel shards!" He yelled back, Kagome bringing her face inches away from his.

"Is that _all_ you ever think about! _Jewel shards, jewel shards, jewel shards! _I've had it up to _here_ with JEWEL SHARDS!" Kagome screamed as he returned the look. "We need to find more jewel shards! We haven't found any in over a month! I want to get back on the road… quit putting your needs ahead of every-…"

"_MY_ needs! You should talk you jerk! You're always _me, me, and ME. _'I want to go find some jewel shards! I want to go back on the road! I want to keep going!'" Kagome yelled, Inu Yasha staying quiet. Kagome tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he tightened it. "Why do you want to go back home, wench? For another stupid test thing, or is it that Hobo guy you're always flirting with?" He said his tone a lot rougher and louder than he wanted.

Kagome glared at him.

"What do you care? You don't own me! I can do whatever I want! I want to go back home and no one can stop me." She said plainly as he kept his hold on her. "Not on my watch." The hanyou said as she growled at him. Kagome tried to pull herself out his grasp one final time before kneeing him in the stomach.

Inu Yasha lost his breath as she turned around to go into the well when she heard Inu Yasha come at her.

"Sit!"

Inu Yasha felt himself fall towards the ground, but before he fell he grabbed Kagome and brought her down with him. Kagome squeaked as she felt the hard ground contact with her small frame. She moaned in pain as she tried to roll over on her back, but she felt another weight on top of her. She turned her head to see Inu Yasha's upper body lying on her lower part of her body. The hanyou's face was quite close to her…

"Inu Yasha, get off of me!" The pained girl screamed as she tried to wiggle out of under him. "I'd love to Kagome, but the spell is still on me!" Inu Yasha shouted back as she blushed when he moved his face on her upper thighs.

"I-Inu Yasha! Don't…stop that!" The 17 teen years old yelled as Inu Yasha eyed her. "Stop doing w-…you mean this?" He asked as he rubbed his cheek on her skin again. Kagome's blush darkened as she stared back at him. "Yes, that exactly! Quit it!" Inu Yasha grinned. "What are you going to do about it, Kagome?" He asked in a mocking tone. Kagome glared at him with cold eyes as he licked her skin.

Kagome gasped and shivered at the same time, making Inu Yasha smirk.

"You do that again and I'll say it!"

Inu Yasha smiled as he licked her skin again.

"Sit!"

Kagome lost her breath as a whole new surge of pain swept through her body. The young woman moaned in pain as she felt bruises start all over. Kagome heard Inu Yasha chuckle as she cursed herself for being so stupid. She had forgotten she was under him. "How does it feel Kagome?" He asked as she growled at him.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FAT DOG!"

Inu Yasha flinched at her tone. Kagome tried to pull herself out of under him being sighed in annoyance. "You did this to yourself Kagome." Inu Yasha said plainly as he rubbed his nose against her leg. Kagome blushed as she squirmed. "S-stop! I swear to god I'm going to kill you once I'm out of under you, jerk!" Kagome yelled at him, squirming even more men he blew hot air on it.

"I'd like to see you try, Kagome." The silver haired male said as Kagome tried to smack his head with her hand but couldn't reach. "Lucky dog." She mumbled, wanting to rip off his ears right now. The spell began to wear off, but Inu Yasha made no attempt to remove him from her. After a few minutes the spell wore off, Kagome became irritated.

"Surely the spell is worn off by now!"

"I don't think so." Inu Yasha retorted Kagome glaring towards him. "Get off, get off of me now. You're crushing me you fat big heavy…baka!" Inu Yasha put more weight on her as she turned her back in an awkward position and grabbed hold on some of his hair. "Get off of me now, Inu Yasha or I'm going to rip out your hair." The stubborn hanyou did nothing and Kagome pulled on it with all her strength. The dog demon howled in pain as he jumped off of her, Kagome jumping to her feet and racing towards the well.

Inu Yasha jumped on her, growling loudly and bringing his face centimeters away from hers. He bared his fangs to her as she returned the same look. He was leaning on top of her, pinning her between the ground and him. He held her hands above her head with one. They glared into each other's eyes, gold into brown and vice versa for more than several minutes before Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

"Please…" She pleaded as his grip loosened on her.

Kagome continued. "It's just for a little while, Inu Yasha…I just want to relax and go home for a few days." Inu Yasha looked at her unconvinced. Kagome rolled her brown eyes as she sighed. "You can come get me and drag me all the way back in three days…" She offered as he sighed. Inu Yasha got off of her and helped her up.

"Three days." He repeated as she nodded.

"Three days." She echoed as she jumped down the well.

Kagome was greeted by dozens of bright lights before feeling sturdy grounds. She made her way out of the well and walked out of the well house. Kagome had reached the door and slid it a bare inch before hearing her mother squeal. Kagome jumped back then ran in, screaming in an attacking tone.

Two pairs of eyes stared at her with confusion as she blushed and walked a bit back. "Hi…mom…Tsuyoshi…what's up?" Kagome asked as she went to the fridge. Kagome's mother beamed with happiness and excitement as she showed her daughter her left hand. There stood a gold band with a large diamond on top. Kagome nearly dropped her can of Pepsi as she grabbed her mother's hand and eyed it.

"Y-you're…you and…are getting married?" She asked, Moriko (Kagome's mom) sighing contently. "Yes, Tsuyoshi asked me to marry him and of course, I said yes!" Her mother squealed as she jumped up and down.

Kagome looked at the 46 year old male. He and her mom had been dating for almost two years now and her mother couldn't be happier when he was around. They had pet names for each other and were very much in love with each other. They whispered to each other, both having that in a daze look when they saw each other. Tsuyoshi had black hair and brown eyes, but lighter than Kagome's. He had been nice with her and Souta, never giving them a reason for him to leave.

Souta had grown to like him, be not like the way he idolized Inu Yasha. But, Tsuyoshi had gone to some of Souta's soccer games, played with him and his video games and even helped him with his homework. Kagome didn't really care to get too close to this man. In a way, she felt angry at him. She felt like he was trying to inch his way to where her father had stood. Trying to be a fatherly role to all. Kagome had only been around him once or twice, when she was forced to, not that she hated him.

Kagome smiled as she drank her pop.

"That's great mom. I can't wait for the wedding." Kagome said as her mother jumped up again and kissed her fiancé. Kagome took this as a sign to leave and did. Kagome made her way to her room and jumped on her bed. She buried her face into her pillow and cried.

Yes, she was happy that her mother had found love again, but she hoped that she wouldn't. Kagome hated herself, but she wanted the only person to have been there as a father for her to be her real father. Kagome missed him ever so much but knew that her mother really was head over heels for this guy, so she should bite her tongue and let her mother be happy.

Kagome looked at her clock and sighed.

It was 5: 47 PM. Kagome closed her eyes and slept for the rest of the night.

Kagome woke up the next morning to see that it was already ten am. The young female dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the washroom. Kagome stripped out of her yesterday's clothes and jumped in the shower. She sighed happily as she felt the hot water roll down her skin. She washed her body and then her hair. She rinsed herself off before turning off the shower and opening the curtain. A tall figure stood there and she was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth.

She looked up to see Tsuyoshi.

"Shh…it's alright Kagome; I'm going to be your father. There's no harm in me seeing you like this." He said in a scary calm tone before letting her go. His eyes quickly looked her up and down before he handed her a towel. Just as she ran passed him, he whispered in her ear.

"Tell this to anyone and I'll do worse than just stare at you."

Kagome ran into her room, slamming the door after her. She locked it immediately. She was breathing hard and panting. She then shivered and fell to the ground. Her…stepfather had just checked her up and down while she was _naked_. Kagome began to cry as she hugged herself. She had to tell her mother. She _was_ going to tell her mother.

Kagome waited half an hour before she dressed in her dark jean Capri and put on a white tank top. She let her hair loose. She opened her door slowly and walked out. She ran past the washroom and down the stairs.

"Mom…" She whispered as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Mom, I have something important to tell you." Kagome said, her voice breaking and tears building up in her eyes. Her mother was in the kitchen, grabbing her purse when she turned to face her daughter. "Hello, Kagome."

"Mom, there's something I need to tell you."

"I'm leaving right now. I'll be back in a bit. Tsuyoshi will be here…can he help you out?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No, mom…it's about him…" Kagome said. She then felt another presence in the room and turned to see Tsuyoshi behind her. Kagome felt like screaming but it died as it made its way up her throat. He stared coldly at her before smiling at her mother.

"Moriko, won't you be late for picking up Souta from his game?" He asked as Moriko nodded and rushed out the door. "We'll talk about it later, okay hon." The black haired mother said before walking out of the house. Kagome froze when she felt a breath on the back of her neck.

"What did I tell you?" He asked in a monotone voice. Kagome was about to scream when he grabbed her shoulders and threw her against the fridge, Kagome's head colliding with it. Kagome fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Tsuyoshi was grinning as he pulled her up by the hair, making her intake a sharp breath. He then threw her at the counter, her back, hitting it hard. He then picked her up and slapped her across the face two, three times before letting her fall to the ground. Blood leaked through her cut as he leaned over to her, roughly grabbing her face with his hand.

Tsuyoshi brought her face up near his, causing bruises on her cheeks.

"You tell this to anyone and I'll kill you." The wicked man said before pushing her head against the door. Kagome fell to her side as he walked into the living room. Kagome felt hot tears streak down her face as she held her hurt body. She sobbed when he came back with a first aid kit. He began to place band aids on all of her obvious cuts whispering softly to her.

"If your mother asks, you fell out of the tree trying to get Bouyo." Then, once he finished his task, he left her on the floor. Several minutes passed and Kagome heard Souta's voice. The bruised teenager brought herself to her feet and made her way to her room, too hurt and tired to lie to them.

Kagome barely entered her room before her collapse on the floor, more tears escaping her eyes. Her back hurt, her head was light and spinning and she felt angry. What could she do? He was still in her house. Kagome started to drift asleep until she heard Souta burst into her room.

"Kagome, we won! We-…Kagome!" Her younger brother shouted in fear as he ran to her side. Kagome brought herself to a sitting position. "Close the door Souta." She whispered painfully as he did and ran back to her. "W-what happened?" He asked, as she gave him a bad-dazed look. "Where's mom?"

Souta blinked then remembered.

"She dropped me off here before going to the Supermarket for a few things, why?" He asked, becoming scared. Kagome leaned towards her younger brother. "Souta, did Tsuyoshi ever touch you?" She asked in a serious tone as he stared at her. "What do y-…no? Why?" He repeated as she shakily stood to her feet.

"W-we have to get out of her Souta. H-he's evil!" She said as she tried to hold back her sob. Souta stared wide eyed then gasped. "Did you do that to you!" He screamed as she covered his mouth with her hand. "We need to get help. W-we have to leave the house without him knowing…we need the police." Kagome said as her voice cracked, her head thumping loudly. "But Kagome…if he…won't he hear us call from inside the house?"

Kagome froze.

Souta was right. He would hear them call for help and would probably beat them both. Kagome shuddered at the thought of him hurting Souta. "Souta, go to your friends…anywhere but just away from here. Go call for help." His older sister told him as he shook his head. "No, I won't leave you alone here if he's doing that to…"

"Souta, Kagome interrupted as she held him close, "if we both leave, it will make things more suspicious." Souta nodded as he walked outside her room, casually but then ran like a mad fool. When he made his way to the stairs, he saw him at the bottom of the staircase, just staring at him. Souta nearly screamed when he took a step. "Well, where were you going you soccer devil?" He asked with a smile as Souta backed away. "N-no where, sir." Souta replied before running back to Kagome's room.

Tsuyoshi watched him run and frowned. 'That bitch…I told her…' He began to make his way to Kagome's room.

Souta slammed the door taking in deep breaths. Kagome looked him up and down. "What happened?" She asked, trying to stand but only fell on her bed. Souta was throwing his arms around. "H-h-he was at the bottom of the staircase! He's coming up! I think he knows that I know that you know that-…"

Kagome 'shh'-ed him as she heard footsteps coming towards her room. Her heart was racing as she scanned her room. She looked at her window and brainstormed. "Souta, climb out of my window and go on the tree and climb down. Then run to one of the neighbors." Kagome said as Souta shook his head, his black hair swaying from side to side. "I won't leave you!" He screamed as she hugged him. "I'll be right behind you, now go." She said as he opened her window and tried to reach the branch.

"I-I can't." He said as he and Kagome heard the door open to reveal a shocked an angry Tsuyoshi. Kagome's 12 year old brother screamed as she pushed him out the window, his right hand catching the branch. He made his way down as he watched the man grab his sister. Souta was about to run back into the house when he heard her scream "run" and he did.

Kagome tried to fight off the man but he threw her on the bed, her bouncing on it. He raised a closed fist and hit her in the stomach, Kagome loosing her breath and screaming. He kept slapping her, hitting her and kicking her when she fell off the bed.

Souta ran to his closest neighbor.

He was banging on the door, screaming for help and ringing the doorbell. They weren't home. He ran to the next closest house for the same thing. "Oh come on!" He yelled as he gave up and ran back to the house, praying his sister was okay.

Kagome dragged herself down the hallway and towards the stairs. Tsuyoshi pushed her down the stairs, Kagome moaning as she held her cut head and aching body. The female victim didn't want to move but her mind screamed onward. He kicked her in the ribs, Kagome feeling something breaking. She began to take in short quick breaths, crying. Her voice was completely gone and so did all thoughts when he leaned down and whispered. "I'm going to make you a woman."

The middle aged male reached for her shirt, but Kagome pushed his hands away. He began to fight with her and then just pinned her down with his weight. He pulled off her shirt to reveal a well toned flat stomach and her bra covered breasts. He grinned sickeningly as he reached for them when Souta screamed. Tsuyoshi looked up at the boy and ran at him, knowing Kagome couldn't go far with her beaten body.

He quickly grabbed Souta and threw his in the closet, blocking the door with a chair. Kagome was dragging herself to the phone when he picked her up and brought her outside to the well house. He threw her in, shaking his index and her. "Bad Kagome, trying to call the police is a no-no. I'll finish with you once I'm done with your brother." He said with a sneer as he closed the door and locked it.

Kagome would have flipped. She forgot he didn't know about Inu Yasha. She dragged her weak hurting body to the well and pulled herself up. Kagome didn't want to leave Souta alone but she _needed_ Inu Yasha.

She let herself fall head first down the well, her body turning limp.

She felt ground and tried to stand but couldn't. She tried to clear her throat but only weird soft noises escaped her shaking white lips. Tears sprang from her eyes as she tried to call for him. She cleared her throat and tried and tried until she closed her eyes and screamed as loud as she could.

"INU YASHA!"

Inu Yasha had been dozing in a tree; surprisingly thinking about Kagome and how beautiful she was becoming when he heard her scream so loud he nearly fell out of the tree. He jumped down, his heart racing with fear. She was two days early and her voice was full of pain, fear and sadness. He ran as fast as his feet could take him.

He found her scent leading to the well.

The hanyou thought that she must have jumped out, screamed for in and went back but he looked in and saw her still body he freaked. He jumped in, only to have lights encircle him. "Dammit!" The golden eyed hanyou cursed as he jumped out the well from her time and back in.

He came back to see Kagome. She had cuts and bruises all over her body not to mention her tears and blood. Her eyes were glossy as she looked in a daze, mouthing his name but no sound escaped. Inu Yasha noticed she didn't have a shirt and smelt of a man all over her. The hanyou growled and leaned towards her. "Kagome, who did this to you?" He asked as her eyes made their way to meet his, her mouth opening and closing before she closed her eyes. "Souta…"

Inu Yasha flinched. Souta beat her? He shook his head. Something wasn't right. He picked her up and jumped back in, taking her back to her time. Once their, he heard a blood curling scream for Kagome. He left Kagome in the well to run in the house to see Souta on the living room floor, a large gash on his head and a man above his with a baseball bat. Both stared at Inu Yasha, Souta's eyes relaxing, the other's glaring.

"Who the fucks are you!" He yelled as Souta tried to run away. The man noticed and went to hit him with the bat when Inu Yasha caught it and punched the man in the face, sending him into the far wall and knocking him unconscious.

Inu Yasha ran to Souta.

"Kid, you okay?" Inu Yasha asked as he couldn't talk. He pressed himself into Inu Yasha's arms as he wept then gasped. "Kagome! Kagome! Where's…what did…KAGOME!" He cried as Inu Yasha brought him to the well house. The young man jumped out with Kagome, Souta running to her.

Kagome had fallen unconscious.

Souta ran in the kitchen and brought out the cordless phone and dialed 9-1-1. Inu Yasha said he should leave before the police came, but Souta pleaded for him to stay until they arrived. Inu Yasha sighed and agreed as he still held Kagome protectively, stroking her blood stained hair.

Once the authorities came Inu Yasha jumped back into the well. They took both Higurashi children to the hospital and contacted their mother.

They explained that Tsuyoshi was an escaped criminal who was charged on two counts of first degree murder and rape. His signature move was to become very close to the family before beating the children and then raping them and killing them. Moriko cried for her stupidity and how she hurt her children. Souta was hospitalized for one night but Kagome remained unconscious for nearly a week.

Once she woke up, she went home and stayed there for a few days. She then decided to go back to the feudal era and thank Inu Yasha.

Kagome jumped down the well and made her way out to be greeted by a certain hanyou. Kagome smiled as she hugged him as tight as she could. Inu Yasha stiffened before relaxing and allowing her to hug him.

Kagome pulled away from him to look up in his eyes, tears building in hers. "T-thank you…Kami, thank you s-so much…you saved our lives…" She whispered as she pressed her face into his chest. Inu Yasha stroked her black hair as he made comforting purring sounds deep inside his chest. "Don't ever leave me." She whispered loud enough for only him to hear because of his ears.

He hugged her tighter as he lifted her chin. "Never."

Kagome smiled as he wiped away stray tears wit his thumb. Kagome leaned up on her tip toes and placed a butterfly soft kiss on his lips before pulling away. "Thank you." She said as he leaned down and deepened the kiss. After a few moments he smiled on her lips and pulled away to catch their breaths.

"My pleasure."

-end

A/N: Yah, yah… it's kinda random and shitty but I was bored and I felt like writing a story like this. No lemons no nothing. My fingers were aching to write! (Damn bastards! looks at fingers can't write one good story! I'll fix you good! grabs razor sharp scissors.) Anyways… just wanted to share my insane thoughts.

See you later!

LMc


End file.
